The desire for wireless communications continues to increase and accordingly the number and type of wireless networks (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMAN), wireless personal area networks (WPAN)) available for wireless communications continues to increase. In order for mobile devices (e.g., laptop computers, handheld devices) to provide wireless communications there is a need for the devices to accommodate several different wireless network types (network models). In order to support multiple wireless networks, the mobile devices may include a cluster of different radios for communicating over the various network types (referred to as the Multi-Radio coexistence Platforms (MRP)).
The various radios may operate in overlapping or adjacent frequency bands and possibly suffer from interference when they operate at overlapping time instants due to, for example, physical proximity and radio power leakage. When the transmission of data for a first network model (e.g., WPAN) overlaps with the reception of data on a second network model (e.g., WMAN) in time domain the WMAN reception can suffer due to the interference from the WPAN transmission. Likewise, WMAN transmissions can interfere with WPAN reception when they overlap in the time domain. Solutions in the radio frequency (RF) domain might be possible to partially mitigate the mutual interference between network models but may increase the hardware cost of the MRP.